Las Onna
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Se dice que a donde fueses has lo que vieses, porque cuando estás fuera de tu terreno, no sabes lo que te pueda pasar. Existen leyendas urbanas que, aunque creas en ellas o no, no deberías de ignorar si es que le tienes aprecio a la vida o a tu sanidad mental.
1. El viaje

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Y esta historia surgió porque últimamente me he visto mucho anime para matar los ratos libres que tengo por la noche... Es tan malo no tener Internet en casa, pero al menos encontré como pasar el tiempo.**

**Sé que dije que no haría mini-long fics mientras tuviera los longfic aun en proceso y peor aun sin actualizar, pero no me resistí, además son solo seis capitulos pequeños, y ya tengo cinco de ellos, pero los subiré por partes.**

**Esperando que les guste ^^ ¡pasemos con la historia!**

* * *

Las Onna

******Capítulo 1: Viaje a Japón**

Vacaciones, las tan anheladas y deseadas vacaciones por fin había llegado para aquel grupo de magos y brujas que habían estado esperando a por ellas. Después de la guerra, después de pasar todo un verano reconstruyendo Hogwarts y después de ser obligados para que volvieran a retomar los estudios, pese a que lo único que querían era mandar todo al diablo, las vacaciones de invierno habían llegado y nadie se iba a interponer entre ellos y un buen descanso. Preferentemente un descanso lejos de Inglaterra y de todo lo que conllevara estar aguantando necedades de sus padres o del ochenta por-ciento de ineptos con los que les tocaría convivir si se quedaban ahí. La amenaza de una fiesta navideña donde tuvieran que comportarse como almas caritativas les revolvía el estomago a ese grupo de serpientes.

—Yo digo que Hawái es perfecto —decía Blaise, quien a grandes rasgos era el organizador de aquel viaje ya que sobre la alfombra de su sala era donde estaban repartidos un sin numero de panfletos con lugares turísticos. La madre del chico al ser tan hermosa, rica y llevar una vida muy alegre, por decirlo de la mejor forma, tenía un amplio historial de viajes de iban de la mano con varias membresías de las que el moreno pretendía sacar ventaja.

—Yo no me quiero quemar —rezongó Pansy haciendo un puchero y tomando un panfleto de París—. Deberíamos de ir a la ciudad del romance —añadió ya más soñadora y ganándose miradas de reprobación por parte de los miembros masculinos del grupo.

—Suficiente nieve tenemos aquí, no nos caería mal algo de sol para varear —argumentó Draco, quien no se tomaba la molestia de leer nada. No, el rubio solo permanecía sentado cual tirano en un sofá individual, criticando cada propuesta que sus amigos sugerían.

—Vaya honor que me concedes al darme la razón—ironizó Zabini, sonriendo como si ya hubiera ganado la partida.

—Nunca dije que Hawái me pareciera buena opción —replicó el rubio, desdeñoso y recibiendo un golpe por parte de una revista, cortesía de Blaise.

—Serás apático —se quejó Daphne, quien tranquilamente acomodaba a un lado de ella todos los lugares que le parecían lindos y lujosos, para luego descartar los que no se le antojaban tanto.

—Al menos no he gastado una hora de mi vida haciendo un certamen de cual panfleto es el más chulo —respondió el joven Malfoy, sonriendo burlón.

—Como sigamos perdiendo tiempo así, se acabaran las vacaciones y no habremos abandonado esta sala —observó Theodore, quien al igual que Draco se mantenía al margen de la elección, claro que él se concentraba en su libro y no en estar criticando.

—Si lo importante es irnos de aquí, ¿tanto importa a donde? —analizó Gregory, tomándose unos minutos para reflexionar y finalmente darle una mordida a su barra de chocolate con nueces—. Dijo, ya deberíamos de habernos ido. Ya casi termino de comer todo lo que empaqué como refrigerio para el viaje —argumentó, señalando su maleta.

—Como sigamos gastando tiempo a lo idiota, llegarán nuestros padres y nos embaucarán en algo —dijo Blaise, medio dándole la razón al argumento de Goyle, pero dejando de lado el factor de la comida.

—¿Y si vamos a Japón? —intervino tímidamente la menor de las Greengrass, que hasta al momento había pasado desapercibida para todos, menos para Tracy con quien hacía rato estaba realmente _leyendo_ lo que ofrecían aquellos panfletos y no solo mirando las imágenes como los demás.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó Pansy burlona—. ¿Y quien te dijo que tú irías? —dijo venenosa, pues hasta donde tenía entendido Astoria todavía no cumplía los diecisiete años y no creía que sus padres la dejaran ir así. Además, la pequeña no era considerada parte del grupo, solo era la hermana de Daphne o al menos ella lo veía de esa manera.

—¿Acaso crees que la traje solo para que nos ayudara solo con su opinión? —inquirió la Greengrass rubia, aprovechando para dar una mirada general y observar las reacciones de los demás. Blaise se encogió de hombros, Theo no despegó sus ojos de su libro, Grogory andaba buscando más golosinas, Tracy sonrió porque ya lo sabía, Pansy frunció más el ceño y Draco enarcó una ceja, desviando la mirada hacia la joven castaña.

—¡Debiste avisarnos antes! —chilló Parkinson, esperando que el resto del grupo mostrara su misma indignación, pero nadie aparte de ella parecía tener objeción a que alguien más se uniera al viaje.

—No fue como si yo lo hubiera planeado —se defendió la rubia—. Cuando le pedí permiso a mis padres, me dijeron que tenía que llevar a Tory o no me dejaban ir —refunfuñó, recordando la discusión matutina que había tenido con sus progenitores.

—No es como si tuvieras que ser mi niñera, perfectamente puedo irme a casa de Paige y dejar de causarte problemas —argumentó entre incomoda y molesta por la forma en la que su hermana exponía las cosas.

—¡Ay, no! Joder, que todavía no resolvemos lo del viaje como para que se pongan a discutir por eso —se apresuró a decir Tracy, conociendo a las hermanas lo suficiente como para saber que una lluvia de argumentos se avecinaba.

—Si tan poco os importa a donde vayamos, larguémonos de una vez a Japón —dijo Draco, fastidiado de seguir perdiendo tiempo—. Como comiencen a llegar lechuzas, pidiendo que formemos parte de obras de caridad, juro que mato alguno de ustedes para que ahora si me metan a Akzaban —añadió desdeñoso y es que la única y verdadera razón por la cual estaba aguantado aquello pese a su poca paciencia, era porque no quería tener que verse involucrado en más eventos donde le tocara convivir amistosamente con las comadrejas Weasley y la otra sarta de impuros e idiotas que habían salvado al mundo mágico.

—¿Pero a Japón? —repitió Blaise, mirando dudoso al rubio.

—En Honshu, distrito de Kamiina, hay una villa cuya población es mayormente mágica y rentan cabañas. Estaríamos cerca de las montañas por si se nos antoja esquiar y la ciudad está tan solo a media hora de camino —informó Tracy, arrebatandole a Astoria el panfleto sobre el lugar para mostrarselo al resto del grupo.

—Bueno, siempre he creído que me vería hermosa en un Kimono —comentó Pansy, dejando de lado su berrinche porque Astoria los acompañara.

—Hay un festival de nieve o algo así, ¿no? Donde se hacen esculturas de hielo en las montañas —dijo Daphne, olvidando los panfletos apilados a su lado.

—Eso es en Hokkaido, el Festival de la nieve de Sapporo y se realiza en Febrero —intervino Theodore, poniendo algo más de atención al asunto—. Pero algo interesante podríamos encontrar, con el turismo de la época debe de haber más de un festival por ahí y las aguas termales están todo el año—añadió, abogando por la idea para irse de una buena vez.

—Pero la comida de ahí... —quiso interferir Gregory con cara de preocupación.

—¿Eso que viene ahí es una lechuza? —interrumpió Astoria, señalando por la ventana a un ave color café que se acercaba rápidamente hacia donde ellos.

—Entonces está decidido, nos vamos —declaro enseguida el rubio, poniéndose de pie para coger su maleta y tomarle la mano a Pansy. La pelinegra no dijo nada, solo tomó su bolso y le extendió la mano a Daphne, quien tomó a Theo de una pierna ya que él seguía sentado. Tracy tomó la otra pierna de Theo y a Astoria del brazo, mientras Blaise entrelazaba su brazo con Draco y cogía a Gregory, haciendo un movimiento de cabeza antes de girar sobre sus talones, llevándose al grupo en una aparición un tanto peligrosa.

Todos sintieron el mareo que provocaba la aparición, sintieron las nauseas y la forma en la que el mundo se volvía liquido alrededor de ellos, conteniendo el aliento. No fue hasta que tocaron el suelo nevado de un lugar desconocido, que pudieron respirar profundamente y contener el vomito, o al menos todos, porque Gregory devolvió todas las golosinas que se había estado comiendo durante la última hora.

—Eso fue un poco precipitado, ¿no creen? —se quejó Theo, sentado en la nieve y solo con su libro en las manos.

—No quería recibir el correo —argumentó Malfoy, encogiéndose de hombros y sacudiendo su ropa—. Se los advertí —añadió solo en caso de que alguien más fuera a cuestionar su decisión.

—Hombre, no agarré mi maleta —reflexionó Blaise mirando al rededor.

—Bah, traemos suficiente dinero para comprar ropa nueva si hace falta —animó Tracy, mostrándose despreocupada por el asunto.

—No es por alarmarlos, pero os recuerdo que en Japón no usan nuestra misma moneda —informó Astoria, quien ya había visualizado la villa que aparecía en el panfleto de vacaciones.

—No somos tan tontos, Mini-Greengrass. Blaise y yo cambiamos una pequeña fortuna de Galeones por Euros ayer —dijo tranquilamente Draco, con una sonrisa de superioridad al demostrar que había pensado en cada detalle.

—En Japón se usan los Yenes, no los Euros, Draco —murmuró Nott, disfrutado interiormente como se desencajaba la expresión de su amigo al recibir aquella nueva información. Una pequeña venganza por esa aparición que le había revuelto las ideas.

—Oh, vamos, si en la villa viven brujas y magos seguro nos aceptan el dinero mágico en lo que conseguimos cambiar el resto del nuestro —comentó Daphne poniéndose de pie al igual que el resto de sus amigos—. Vayamos de una vez a la villa, que en todo caso podemos usar la aparición para ir por lo que nos hizo falta.

—Cierto, pero recuerda que solo hay dos personas aquí que pueden usar la aparición sin dejar medio cuerpo atrás y no las tratas muy bien que digamos —le recordó Draco con tono socarrón.

—¿Disculpa? —los ojos azules de la rubia centellaron, pero antes de que comenzara a insultar a Malfoy, Zabini se adelantó.

—Encontremos donde hospedarnos y luego vamos a por las cosas, ¿os parece? —ofreció el moreno y ya que no hubo objeciones al respecto, todos comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente hacia la villa.

* * *

**¿Quejas? ¿Criticas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Algo?**

**Las "Onna" fue como se me ocurrió que se podía llamar en particular a ese grupo de espectros con forma de mujer, aunque en si la palabra, por sentido común de como es usada, parece significar "mujer" en Japones. Y si están familiarizados con algo de esa cultura, antes de que yo se los diga (o que lo lean en la imagen de portada) descubrirán quienes son los fantasmillas que saldrán más adelante.**

**En fin, ****¡besos y abrazos!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Las advertencias

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**De verdad los capis son tan cortos, que aquí de una vez les subo el segundo.**

**Mañana, cuando termine de hacer unos tramites en la Universidad (Yehi! Me ando cambiando a una más grande... y más cara D: pero todo sea por la educación), actualizaré este y el de Por Obligación (¡Oh si! Ya tengo el capi terminado, solo lo ando repasando para que no haya errores u horrores ortográficos)**

**Sin nada más que comunicar, los dejo con esta idea loca que ojala les guste.**

* * *

Las Onna

******Capitulo 2: Advertencias**

No pasó mucho tiempo para que los chicos se pusieran cómodos en una amplia cabaña en la villa. El lugar era de cierta forma parecido a Hogsmeade, con una predominante población mágicas y unos cuantos muggles, emparentados con magos o brujas, que conocían el secreto. Así que no había que estarse escondiendo para hacer magia, recibir lechuzas o cosas por el estilo. Gracias a la ubicación en la montaña, era casi imposible que les encontraran por casualidad, pero ellos iban y venían a su antojo a través de una conexión parecida a la red flu que usaba pozos en lugar de chimeneas.

El grupo de serpientes no preguntaron más de lo que el mago que rentaba las cabañas le explicó, empezando por el factor de que apenas entendían el ingles con el que les hablaba. Aun así, pidieron la cabaña más amplia que estuviera disponible, porque, pese a todo pronostico, había más turistas ahí de lo que hubieran pensado. Terminaron en una donde había cuatro cuartos, que eran más que suficientes para que compartieran cómodamente en parejas. Blaise y Draco tomaron la que tenía una litera, peleandose por dormir arriba, mientras Daphne y Astoria aceptaron compartir la que tenía cama matrimonial, dejando al resto en las habitaciones de camas individuales.

Tuvieron unos pequeños problemas al ir por sus cosas a la mansión Zabini, ya que por la protección de la villa había un campo que no dejaba usar la aparición en un considerable radio a la redonda. Gregory y Blaise fueron quienes terminaron yendo a caminar para poder ir por las cosas, mientras el resto curioseaba. No pasó mucho tiempo para que los chicos supieran donde estaba la pista de esquís y una lista con las palabras que debían de decir para usar el pozo según a donde quisieran ir. ¡Oh, si! Libertad y relajación, nadie les reconocía, nadie podía ponerles un limite, ni mirarles con mala cara.

Siendo que la villa no era muy grande, para antes de que el sol se ocultara, ya habían dado un recorrido a cada lugar que ahí había, incluso habían comido en un local. Aunque la mayoría no estaban seguros de que habían llevado a su boca, pero no había estado tan mal, Gregory incluso había pedido para llevar.

—Ya es muy tarde para ir a esquiar, eso lo hacemos mañana —comentó Tracy, sentándose en un sofá frente a la chimenea que Theo prendía usando su varita.

—Yo digo que usemos el pozo para ir a Tokio, seguro encontramos cosas interesantes —propuso Blaise.

—¿Será que ahí puedo encontrar una tienda donde vendan Kimonos? —preguntó Pansy, quien no desistía de la idea de ponerse uno.

—Me pregunto si hay algo así como una zona mágica, un callejón, un barrio o algo —dijo Draco al aire, tomando asiento en el único sofá individual de la sala, como era su costumbre—. No me agrada pensar que tendré que andar caminando entre muggles —añadió con cara de asco.

—¿Sabes? Eres demasiado quisquilloso —observó Astoria, quien tranquilamente y para horror de cierta pelinegra, se sentaba en el brazo del sofá donde el aun príncipe de Slytherin se había sentado.

—Yo no usaría exactamente esa palabra —se defendió el aludido, esbozando una sonrisa ladina.

—Es un tarado pedante —intervino Daphne—. Esas palabras lo describen mejor —la mayor de las Greengrass se encontraba de pie, leyendo uno de los tantos papeles que les habían dado para ayudarlos con su visita.

—A veces pienso que eres adoptada, Greengrass —gruñó el rubio, ganándose la mirada de ambas hermanas—. Tú no, ella —rectificó mirando a Astoria y apuntado a la mayor—. Tu hermana es una dulzura y a ti solo te salen culebras de la boca —añadió, atacando a Daphne quien ni atención le puso.

La menor de las hermanas rió entre dientes, mientras Malfoy rodaba los ojos fastidiado. A su vez, Pansy hacía gestos de disconformidad y Tracy negaba repetidamente con las cabeza.

—¿Y si les preguntamos a nuestros vecinos cuales son sus planes? —propuso Blaise para retomar el asunto de salir de fiesta, pues no tenía muchas intenciones de pasar el resto de la noche sentado frente a la chimenea.

—Ni siquiera los conocemos —comentó Goyle, quien estaba sentado en el suelo, comiendo sobre la mesa de centro la comida que había pedido para llevar.

—Yo los vi cuando íbamos saliendo, son un grupo de chicos y chicas un poco más mayores que nosotros y por como iban agarrados de la mano seguro que andan en parejas —informó Tracy, haciendo memoria.

—Lastima, la rubia que vi por la venta se veía buena —dijo Malfoy, con ese usual tono burlón.

—¿Entonces? —insistió Zabini, mirando a sus amigos para que se animaran de una vez a salir.

—¿Alguno de ustedes se ha tomado la molestia de leer esto? —cuestionó Nott, levantando un pequeño libro rojo que en la portada tenía un carácter japones en negro. El resto del grupo guardó silencio por unos segundos, desconcertados por el repentino cambio de tema que había hecho el chico.

—¿Parece que sabemos leer japones? —inquirió Draco, enarcando una ceja y dedicándole una mirada de esas de "eres un bicho raro" al castaño.

—Viene traducido a varios idiomas —informó Theo con tranquilidad, lanzandole el dichoso libro a Draco, pero este no mostró intenciones de atraparlo, así que el libro terminó en las manos de Astoria—. Si quieren salir de noche, deberían al menos leer las advertencias —comentó mientras la Mini-Greengrass hojeaba lo que parecía ser un manual.

—¿Advertencias? ¿Que clase de advertencia? —preguntó Pansy, encogiéndose sobre si misma, mostrando cierto temor.

—Deja el misterio y danos un resumen de lo que dice ahí, Theo —pidió Daphne, evidentemente interesada en el tema.

—Durante todo el año, los muggles de esta región reportan que ocurren cosas sobrenaturales durante las noches en diferentes partes de Japón. A simple vista son casos aislados a los que no se les da mucha importancia. Sin embargo, durante las épocas en las que la visita de extranjeros aumenta, los incidentes ocurren con más frecuencia. Según el libro, se trata de leyendas urbanas que son más ciertas de lo que los muggles creen, apariciones de seres de otro mundo que matan a sus victimas por diversión y gracias a la magia que corre por nuestras venas, somos un blanco más susceptible a sus ataques —narró con calma el aludido, con un gesto de cierto aburrimiento al dar aquella información.

—¿Y tú de verdad te crees eso? —interrogó Draco, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado con una carcajada.

—Ahí hay estadísticas que dicen que al menos el cincuenta por-ciento de los visitantes de origen mágico han tenido contacto con esas criaturas —informó el aludido, presentando los hecho y omitiendo lo que él pesaba o no. Theo no era la clase de persona que decía lo que pasaba por su mente, quizás porque sabía de ante mano que el resto de los chicos, por muy amigos que fueran, no compartían su lógica ni su pensar.

—Oh, vamos, no son más que historias tontas para quitarle las ganas a uno de salir —masculló el escéptico rubio, recorriendo con la mirada al resto y esperando una reacción por parte de alguien más.

—No nos caería mal tener algo de cuidado en todo caso —sugirió Tracy, medio sonriendo.

—No les caería mal leer las leyendas para saber de que se tienen que cuidar —rectifico Theo, aun con su tono inexpresivo.

—¡Por favor! —bufó el rubio, rodando los ojos—. Si esas historias fueran ciertas, habría alguna clase de advertencia o algo —dijo con ironía sin pensar muy bien sus palabras.

—No es por asustarte, pero ¿que crees que es esto? —le dijo Astoria, quien seguía a su lado y ponía el libro frente a los ojos grises.

—Ya, solo tendremos cuidado, que al final de cuentas para algo tenemos las varitas —intervino Blaise, riendo por la forma en la que Draco se acaba de poner tan rojo como la portada del libro que sostenía la menor del grupo.

—Cierto, todos aquí sabemos usar magia defensiva, así que nada nos puede pasar —alentó Daphne, dejando de lado la tensión que la había envuelto al escuchar de las supuestas leyendas urbanas.

—Uhm, que lastima —dijo Pansy, repentinamente más animada—. Astoria no podrá ir, porque aun no puede usar magia fuera de la escuela —añadió casi cantando las palabras y es que la auto-proclamada princesa de Slytherin, sentía interiormente la amenaza que representaba esa chiquilla a la cual Draco no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—Casi olvidaba eso —refunfuñó la mayor de las Greengrass—. Alguien tiene que cuidarla —añadió, mirando al resto, para dar a entender que ella no quería andar detrás de Astoria toda la noche.

La castaña frunció la nariz un poco y viendo bien a su hermana mayor, dedujo que en los planes de ésta estaba el andar en plan "cita" con alguno de los chicos, posiblemente Theodore o Blaise, ya que era obvio que Pansy iba detrás de Malfoy. Parecía que los únicos marginados eran Gregory por estar más interesado en la comida y en su descubrimientos del manga, y por supuesto ella por ser la menor de edad que estorbaba, ya que los otros eran mayores incluso ante la ley muggle.

—No es necesario, ni que quisiera ir a andar caminando entre muggles —habló finalmente Astoria, dejando caer el libro rojo sobre el regazo de Draco—. Pasadla bien —puntualizó al tiempo que se levantaba e iba hacia el segundo piso donde estaban las habitaciones.

—De pura casualidad, ¿no te dejaron caer de cabeza cuando eras pequeña, Greengrass? —preguntó el rubio, mirando a la susodicha con un deje de reproche, ya que todos habían entendido que la castaña se descartaba a si misma por los comentarios previamente dichos.

—No importa, ya saldrá luego —se apuró a decir Pansy para que a Daphne no le fuera a entrar la culpa, pues no quería que Astoria les acompañara.

—¿Entonces vamos de una vez? —dijo Blaise poniéndose de pie y yendo a tomar su abrigo de la perchera.

—Supongo que si —le siguió Tracy, imitándolo y siendo seguida por la mayoría.

—¿Ustedes dos no vienen? —desde la entrada el moreno miraba como Theodore y Gregory no se movían de su lugar.

—Yo quiero terminar de leer este manga —declaró el chico que ya se había puesto cómodo en el suelo y comía frituras que nadie había notado que tenía.

—No me gustan las aglomeraciones, sean de magos o muggles —informó el otro chico, quien como de costumbre sacaba un libro de sabrá Merlín donde para ponerse a leer con toda la calma del mundo.

—Cuando te mueras, en lugar de llevarte flores te llevaré libros —comentó Draco, mirando escéptico la escena. Estaban en Japón y Theo prefería quedarse a leer libros en lugar de salir a dar una vuelta.

—Me harías feliz, si ese fuera el caso —replicó el aludido, haciendo una seña para que se fueran de una vez y dejaran de interrumpir su lectura.

—Pues ellos se lo pierden —alardeó Pansy, agarrándose del brazo del rubio con fuerza.

Con esa última declaración el grupo salió de la cabaña y tomó rumbo hacia el pozo que se les había indicado debían de usar para salir en otro que estaba ubicado en un templo de Tokio. A su vez, en el segundo piso de la casa, cierta castaña inconforme observaba por la ventana como su hermana y amigos se alejaban. Ella ni siquiera había querido ir a ese viaje y aun así ahí se encontraba, pasando una de las vacaciones de navidad más aburridas de su vida. Si le hubieran pregunta, no le hubiese importado disfrazarse de elfo y hacerla de mesera en alguna fiesta de los Weasley, estaba segura que eso hubiese sido mucho mejor que solo quedarse en cuarto de una cabaña en un país extranjero. Vaya vacaciones.

* * *

**¿Entonces? ¿A quien se imaginan que van a espantar primero? ¿Y que espectro se le va a aparecer a quien? ¿No me merezco un review aunque sea con una mentada de mami? D: Digo, solo en caso de que no les esté gustando, si os gusta la mentada no es necesaria xD**

**Como sea, ¡gracias por leer!**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	3. Yuki-Onna

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Well, dije que lo haría y aquí está, así como siempre he dicho que no desperdicio ningún trabajo.**

**No recuerdo a quien se lo leí, pero me gusta esa filosofía de que: Escribo por gusto propio, lo comparto y si a alguien le gusta ya es ganancia c:**

**Aunque solo aplique para algunas cosas, por lo general disfruto más escribiendo lo que les complazca porque como que es un reto -razón también por la cual me envuelvo en retos muy seguido-, mientras que escribir por mero gusto a veces termina con cosas sin mucho sentido, como esta xD**

**Anyway, ¡no os entretengo más! A quienes lean, ¡gracias por hacerlo!**

* * *

Las Onna

******Capítulo 3: Yuki-Onna**

Habían pasado unos treinta minutos desde que los Slytherin se habían ido y Astoria estaba a nada de provocar un agujero en el piso de tantas vueltas que daba. La castaña iba y venía, de un lado a otro, sin saber bien que hacer. Había intentado leer, pero comenzaba a bostezar, ya que los libros que había llevado ya los había leído con anterioridad y no le encontraba sentido a releer una novela por muy buena que fuera. Se había puesto incluso a escribir y en algún momento comenzaba a dibujar espirales en la misma linea donde estaban frases sin sentido. Lo que realmente quería estar haciendo era caminar por las calles de Tokio, observando y curioseando en las tiendas, pero no.

—Vaya vacaciones horribles —refunfuñó molesta y tirándose sobre la cama con los brazos abiertos.

Con los ojos verdes clavados en el techo, una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Si la mayoría había salido, ¿quien notaría si ella salía por ahí? Ella sabía cuidarse sola, lo había demostrado en los peores momentos. Aunque no pudiera usar magia, se consideraba lo suficientemente competente como para enfrentar a unas apariciones, en dado caso de que éstas se presentaran porque no había garantía de justamente a ella se le fueran a aparecer. ¿Cierto? Ella no podía tener tan mala suerte.

Con calma, se tomó su tiempo para cambiarse de ropa y luego bajar al primer piso de forma sigilosa, seguramente Gregory ni la notaría pasar por ahí. Claro que ella no contaba con el hecho de que Theodore también se encontrara ahí en la sala y por mas tranquilo que estuviera el Slytherin leyendo su libro, a él nunca se le escapaba ni el más mínimo detalle de lo que ocurriese a su alrededor.

—¿A donde crees que vas, Tory? —preguntó el chico, sacando un susto a la menor de las Greengrass.

—¿A caminar bajo la luz de la luna? —respondió no muy segura, riendo con nerviosismo.

—Bien, te acompaño —declaró Nott solemnemente, dejando de lado su lectura para levantarse por su abrigo e ir hasta salida donde Astoria se había quedado congelada.

—¿En serio? —interrogó la castaña, sin dar crédito a que esa fuera la respuesta que estaba recibiendo.

—No soy Daphne para decirte que te quedes encerrada, pero si te dejo ir sola seré hombre muerto —explicó tranquilamente el castaño ante la evidente sorpresa que se reflejaba en el rostro de la menor de las Greengrass—. Gregory, vamos a salir —avisó por mera cortesía, porque el otro chico estaba demasiado concentrado en su nuevo descubrimiento literario, por decirlo de alguna manera.

—¿Entonces te dejaron como mi niñera? —cuestionó curiosamente Astoria, siguiendo a Theo quien había sido el primero en comenzar a caminar por el jardín delantero de la cabaña. Había una considerable distancia entre cabaña y cabaña, no tanto espacio como el que tenían en sus mansiones, pero si el suficiente como para haber podido dar una fiesta al aire libre sin molestar a sus vecinos.

Entre las cabañas y la villa, había un pequeño trecho, justo donde cruzaba un riachuelo que en esos momentos estaba congelado. Había un pequeño puente de madera que conectaba ambos lados del riachuelo y que estaba cubierto de nieve como casi todo el resto del lugar. Las pisadas de sus compañeros aun eran claramente visibles, así como otras tantas que debían de ser de los otros vacacionistas que ahí se hospedaban. Lo primero que se visualizaba desde su lado eran las casas de los habitantes del lugar, luego seguían los locales que ahí tenían y hasta al otro extremo, casi a 10 minutos de camino a pie, estaba el templo donde se localizaba el pozo.

—Nunca he sido niñera de nadie —proclamó el aludido, andando con las manos en los bolsillos hacia el puente, seguido de Astoria.

—¿Entonces porque no fuiste con los demás? —curioseó la menor, haciendo un puchero porque lo que para el amigo de su hermana eran pasos largos, para ella significaba estar casi corriendo para no quedarse atrás.

—No me gustan las aglomeraciones —dijo de la misma forma que se lo había dicho al resto de sus amigos.

—Eso explica porque casi no pasas tiempo en la sala común o en el gran comedor —comentó Astoria, buscando prolongar la platica mientras entraban a la primera calle de la villa. Como si fueran susurros, se escuchaban conversaciones de las personas que ahí vivían, risas de niños, algunos ladridos de perro e incluso era posible oler ciertas especies con forme se iban adentrando. Pese a que el sol ya se había ocultado, la villa no parecía haberse dormido como ellos hubieran esperado de un lugar tan pequeño y remoto.

—A ti tampoco te gusta estar mucho en esos lugares —murmuró él, observando a los alrededores con ufano aburrimiento.

—¿Por qué decidiste venir al viaje si no pareces interesado en él? —la castaña observaba la expresión del chico con curiosidad y no pudo reprimirse para hacer dicha pregunta.

—No tenía nada mejor que hacer —argumentó dendicándole una mirada a ella y sonriendo ligeramente con amabilidad.

—A mi me hubiese gustado más el quedarme en casa —continuó hablando la menor, temiendo caer en un silencio incomodo. Su relación con los amigos de su hermana jamás había sido muy estrecha, pese a que los conocía y en ocasiones pretendía actuar como si fuese parte del grupo, en la realidad no eran más que desconocidos que pertenecían a la misma casa y a la misma élite social.

—En casa no hay nadie esperando a por mí —el susurro de Theo fue suave, pero aun así la chica pudo escucharle—. Quizás por eso prefiero la efímera compañía de unos cuantos amigos a estar en completa soledad —añadió encogiéndose de hombros y dejando que Astoria atara cabos para entender lo que con eso había querido decir.

La castaña guardó silencio por unos instantes, en los que no se detuvieron, y finalmente una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro.

—Eres más tierno de lo que hubiera imaginado —declaró al entender, riendo un poco para si misma y modificando su andar a unos graciosos saltitos que le permitían seguir el ritmo de Nott. Tal vez se equivocaba, pero lo que había sacado de aquellas frases era que Theo en realidad miraba a sus amigos como familia ya que no tenía a nadie más, especialmente desde que su padre había sido encerrado en Azkaban. El chico había quedado solo a su suerte y aunque no compartiera los gustos de los demás, si le gustaba estar en compañía de ellos.

A esas alturas del camino, los chicos comenzaron unas cuantas conversaciones sencillas, en las que Nott hacía gala de su conocimiento y Astoria de su curiosidad. Pese a no tener un destino marcado, el chico se dirigía hacia donde el pozo, asumiendo que su acompañante quería ir también al centro de Tokio. Por su parte, Astoria la estaba pasando demasiado bien como para recordar la indignación que había sentido por ser dejada atrás y ya no se le antojaba ir la ciudad esa noche. Así que se detenía de vez en cuando en alguna de las tiendas que no había podido ver en la tarde junto con todos los demás, su compañero no protestaba y mayormente entraba con ella o se quedaba esperando a fuera.

—¿No entras? —ofreció a Theo, al detenerse frente a una tienda donde a simple vista vendían unas hermosas y elaboradas muñecas de porcelana.

—Creo que paso —contestó, negando con la cabeza y recargándose en la pared del propio local.

—Intentaré no tardar entonces —aseguró ella, entrando con una sonrisa a la tienda.

El usual timbre que avisaba que la puerta había sido abierta fue lo último que escuchó Theo antes de quedarse en el inusual silencio que había invadido la calle. El castaño miró a ambos lados de la calle, con el ceño un poco fruncido. ¿A donde había ido toda la gente que había estado viendo con anterioridad? ¿Por qué sentía como si le hubiesen lanzado un confundus? No entendía que estaba pasando, pero se intentaba mantener alerta lo mejor posible. Estaba atento a cada movimiento o actividad, pero el problema seguía siendo que nada ocurría. Era como si de repente todo a su alrededor se hubiese congelado. Pensó enseguida entrar a la tienda con Astoria, pero apenas y se giró para abrir la puerta, una fuerte ventisca de nieve le heló los huesos.

—_Oyasuminasai_ —murmuró una voz femenina detrás del joven mago. El aludido no se movió por unos segundos, recordando lo que había estado leyendo en ese libro de advertencias. Aunque el frío no le estaba ayudando mucho a su memoria.

—No entiendo —contestó al sentir que la presencia detrás de él no se iba, aunque interiormente tenía miedo de girar a ver de que aparición se trataba. Aun así, se mostraba indiferente, pese a ser pura apariencia.

—Buenas noches —repitió la voz, con una fluidez que él no hubiera esperado. Vaya, esa era novedad, deberían de decir en los libros que los fantasmas sabían hablar más de un idioma para espantar a la gente.

—Estoy esperando a alguien —declaró solemne, debatiéndose entre si sería bueno que Astoria saliera o no de una vez de aquel local.

—¿A alguien? —preguntó la misma voz.

—Así es —según había estado leyendo en ese libro, la mayoría de las apariciones tenían por lo menos más modales de los que tenía Draco y no molestaban a la gente cuando estos decían estar ocupados o tener prisa, tan solo embaucaba a aquellos que eran lo demasiado tontos para caer en su juego. Por otro lado, también había apariciones a quienes les gustaba atacar a grupos o parejas. ¡Maldición! Debía de saber que era lo que estaba detrás de él.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó la fémina que Theo no tardó mucho en descubrir, era una chica de más o menos su edad con el cabello muy claro y vestida con un kimono azulado.

El ex-mortifago perdió el piso por un segundo, cautivo por la irreal belleza de aquel ser, porque no era tan tonto como para creer que se trataba de una chica cualquiera, aun cuando tenía forma humana. Se necesitaba más que una forma bonita para hacerlo perder la razón, solo había que verlo delante de una Veela, por más cautivadoras que fuesen esas criaturas, él no se quedaba babeando como sus compañeros. Admiraba la belleza, si, pero no se dejaba embaucar por ella.

—Mira lo que he comprando, Theo —dijo de la nada la voz de Astoria, al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba el rechinar de la puerta al abrirse y una fuerte ventisca les azotaba. En un parpadear el espectro conocido como Yuki-Onna o mujer de las nieves se había desvanecido con la corriente de aire.

El chico no daba mucho crédito a lo que acababa de experimentar, más que nada porque la leyenda decía que aquel ser besaba a sus victimas para congelarlas y llevarselas a su reino de hielo. ¿Tonto? Tal vez, pero fuera cual fuera el argumento, esa mujer pálida como la muerte, había estado frente a él y si no hubiese sido por Astoria, probablemente no la hubiera librado.

Con ese pensamiento rondando en su cabeza, giró sobre si mismo para encarar a la hermana menor de su compañera de curso. La menor de las Greengrass sostenía en lo alto una muñeca no más grande que su cabeza, de cabello blanco y quimono azul.

—Me han dicho que es una Yuki-Onna —comentó alegre la castaña—. ¿A que es bonita? —preguntó.

Theo no respondió, la ironía de aquello le dejaba una extraña sensación de quererse reír como desquiciado. Lo peor del caso era que si ponía las cosas en perspectiva, se podía decir a grandes rasgos que ya había perdido la cordura porque no tenía forma de comprobar que lo que había visto era real, por muy leyenda que fuera. Era mejor ni siquiera mencionarlo o ya podía escuchar como los otros chicos se reirían de él.

* * *

**Si llegaron hasta aquí ¡Gracias por leer! Y si me quieren dejar algún comentario, me harían muy feliz c:**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	4. Hone-Onna

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Y solo de pasadita por aquí, actualizo éste capi que ya tenía escrito.**

**El viernes se me rompió una muela y bueno, ya se imaginarán -para mayores detalles de ésto, pueden leerlo en LiveJournal- D:**

**Las actualizaciones de mis long fics y los fics para los retos están en proceso, mientras tanto, aunque no muchos se pasan por aquí, espero que los que lo estén haciendo estén disfrutando de la lectura ^^**

* * *

Las Onna

******Capítulo 4: Hone-Onna **

Del brazo de Daphne y con una cara de inmenso aburrimiento, andaba Blaise caminando con desgana. Lo que prometía ser una noche de descontrol y parranda, se había vuelto la maldición gitana más injusta de la época. Nada de clubs, pubs, ni alcohol, habían dicho las chicas o por lo menos dos de ellas, porque Tracy muy quitada de la pena se había despedido con sonoras carcajadas, rumbo a un antro de perdición, según Daphne y Pansy, aunque ellos más bien lo hubieran llamado el cielo en la tierra.

Sin saber como, habían terminado en una odiosa cita doble, donde las dos chicas lo arrastraban a él y a Draco de un lado a otro, entrando en tiendas para comprar cuanta cosa se les antojara. Para lo único que servían ellos era para cargar bolsas y dar su falsa opinión. Que ganas de decirle a Daphne que los kimonos la hacían ver gorda, pero se mordía la lengua porque menudo drama se iba a armar como se quejara de algo.

Ese era su karma por haberse acostado con la rubia, porque hasta donde él recordaba entre ellos no había una relación formal. Claro que Draco y Pansy tampoco tenían una. Era interesante descubrir el precio de ser un amigo con derechos, porque las chicas daban por hecho que entre ellos había algo más y casi se sentían sus novias pese a realmente no serlo.

—¿No creen que ya deberíamos de ir de regreso? —propuso Zabini, algo fastidiado de aquel paseo sin sentido cuyo único objetivo era visitar cuanta tienda de ropa estuviera abierta.

—Pero si no tiene mucho que llegamos —argumentó la Greengrass a su lado, aunque sus palabras llegaron a oídos sordos pues el moreno se había quedado mirando fijamente a una joven que estaba al otro lado de la calle.

Era una chica muy guapa, de larga y lacia cabellera negra, tez clara, ojos oscuros y vestía a la moda muggle, con un enorme suerte color morado que pasaba como un vestido muy corto y unas mallas negras con botines del mismo color. Se veía misteriosa y exótica, muy atrayente no solo ante los ojos de Blaise, sino que Draco también se le había quedado mirando con descaro, causando el descontento de sus chicas.

—¡Hombres! —gruñó Pansy, dándole un codazo al rubio, quien enseguida se volteó para mirarla feo.

—¿Pero qué te pasa? —preguntó molesto.

—Me pasa que te le quedas mirando como si te la quisieras llevar a la cama —acusó, cruzándose de brazos y adoptando una pose altanera, como si se tratara de una esposa reclamándole a su marido que le era infiel.

—Tal vez será porque justamente eso quisiera hacer —aclaró Draco sin ningún pudor, ni medir sus palabras.

—¡Merlín! —chilló la pelinegra, más molesta que sorprendida realmente.

—¿Tú también quisieras hacer eso, Blaise? —acusó Daphne, adoptando el mismo tono que su amiga.

—¿Ah? —el aludido volteó a verla y le tomó unos segundos más de lo usual comprender lo que estaba pasando, ya que se había quedado bobo con aquella otra chica—. La verdad es que si —admitió también, sin vergüenza alguna.

—¡Tenían que ser! —chillaron ambas chicas a la vez, visiblemente molestas y tomándose del brazo la una a la otra, para manifestar apoyo mutuo, comenzaron a andar por la calle, dejando a los chicos detrás.

—¡Hey! Esperen —las llamó Draco, pero sus palabras llegaron a oídos sordos.

Ambos acababan de meter la pata hasta el fondo, pero no lo admitiría. Aunque no por eso no se preocupaban por lo que fueran hacer aquellas dos, las conocían lo suficiente para saber que eran algo vengativas y a su vez, no dejaban de ser sus amigas. La voz racional de sus cabezas les decía que fueran tras ellas, pero el orgullo los había dejado de congelado en aquel tramo de la calle.

—Ya voy —dijo Blaise de la nada, rompiendo el silencio de ambos, pero confundiendo a su acompañante.

—¿Qué? —el rubio se volteó a verlo con cara de incomprensión, topándose con que el otro chico ya se encontraba cruzando la calle para ir a donde esa chica—. Blaise, vuelve acá. Debemos de ir a buscarlas, se pueden perder —argumentó, pero fue ignorado completamente.

El moreno se marchó con aquella chica, dejando a su amigo detrás y solo. Con el firme pensamiento de que Draco podía cuidar de si mismo y que al día siguiente, cuando le contara lo bien que se la había pasado con aquella chica, le perdonaría el abandono. Con eso en mente y llegando a un lado de la joven, le tomo del brazo y se dejó guiar sin oponer resistencia. Extrañamente se sentía como si estuviera hipnotizado en el buen sentido de la palabra. La mirada de aquella chica le decía más de lo que le pudiera entender con palabras, ya que la barrera del idioma había causado que el gran Zabini se quedara sin saber que decir.

Fuese como fuera el caso, fue con ella hasta lo que parecía ser un suburbio de casas residenciales. Ni siquiera tenía idea de como habían llegado ahí, ni cuento tiempo habían estado caminando. A penas y razonaba, asumiendo que ella lo estaba llevando a su casa o algo por el estilo y si bien era algo extraño, se sentía ta cautivado que no estaba haciendo uso de la razón. Se limitaba a escucharla hablar y pese a no entenderle, asentía y sonreía, delteitandose cuando la escuchaba reír. No se lo podía explicar, pero era como estar en una especie de sueño perfecto, uno que prometía tornarse subido de tono y tener final feliz.

Sin estar muy seguro de cómo, cuando o donde, bajo la luz de un poste se comenzaron a besar. Blaise debía de admitir que a la hora de abrazarla le había sentido muy frágil entre sus brazos, pero lo atribuyó a lo delgada y menuda que era. No obstante, mientras dejaba en un rincón de su lógica aquel detalle, otra anormalidad que no pudo ignorar se hizo presente: un olor a putrefacción muy fuerte le golpeó el sentido del olfato.

—¡Puaj! ¡Que asco! —gruñó, apartándose del beso para tomar algo de aire, mirando al rededor en busca de la fuente de aquel olor.

Los ojos de Zabini recorrieron todo en busca de alguna alcantarilla abierta o tal vez algún animal muerto que estuviera cerca, pero su sorpresa fue desmesurada al notar que lo único muerto ahí era la chica de pie frente a él. La sangre se le evaporó del cuerpo al visualizar bien a aquel ser que momentos atrás había sido una hermosa chica y ahora era un cadáver, muy parecido a los inferis que había llegado a ver en las pinturas del aula de Protección contra las Artes Oscuras, cuando Snape impartía clases. La carne descompuesta se ardería aduras penas al esqueleto, así como la larga cabellera negra que ahora lucía pegajosa. La mitad del rostro de la chica era hueso, lo que le daba todavía un toque más aterrador, puesto que los ojos oculares seguían en sus respectivas cavidades, mirándole con intensidad.

—¿Ya no soy tan atractiva? —preguntó en ingles, con tono burlón.

El moreno hubiera hecho alguna broma para responder, incluso hubiese reclamado que el espectro hablara su mismo idioma y no lo mencionara antes, sin embargo, se encontraba tan impactado que no había frase lógica que se formara en su cabeza. En lo único que podía pensar era en Theo y aquel libro de advertencias. ¿Qué demonios era lo que estaba frente a él? ¿Qué quería de él? ¿Como carajos volvía a casa? Prefería mil veces hacerse el chulo con la Weasley novia de Potter que estar ahí, con aquella... cosa o como se le pudiera llamar.

Tantos años en Hogwarts aprendiendo como defenderse de una Banshee, un hombre lobo o una arpía, pero lo que de verdad le debieron de haber enseñado era cómo defenderse de ese espectro que sobrepasaba su imanación. Igual y también le hubiera ayudado mucho leer ese libro de advertencias como había sugerido su amigo, pero el "hubiera" no le servía de mucho en esos momentos.

Aterrado, retrocedió un par de pasos, buscando con impaciencia su varita. Primero sus bolsillos, luego en cualquier parte que pudiera palpar de su cuerpo.

—¡Maldición! —masculló desesperado. En algún momento había echado su varita a las bolsas que cargaba con la ropa de Daphne. Ahora no sonaba tan mal ir corriendo detrás de la rubia Greengrass.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no quieres nada conmigo? —insistió burlona, aproximándose a él, como si flotara en el aire.

Blaise tragó saliva con fuerza, estaba desesperado por alguna solución. A su alrededor no había nadie, no podía usar magia y tampoco aparecer...

—¡A correr se ha dicho! —anunció para si mismo antes de comenzar la carrera, tal vez porque alguna parte de su subconsciente todavía creía que podía tratarse de una pesadilla y entre más escándalo hiciera se podía despertar o podían despertarlo—. ¡Yo me de aquí me largo! ¡La madre que te parió! ¿Donde está San Potter cuando se le necesita de verdad? ¡Salazar! ¡Morgana! ¡Merlín! ¡Carajo, hasta Godric!

Sin voltear atrás, con los ojos cerrados y corriendo como un digno atleta de maratón, el moreno no se detuvo ni dejó de gritar hasta que no topó de frente contra algo o alguien. Su primer pensamiento fue que ese ser se había aparecido frente a él, haciendo uso de poderes misteriosos. No obstante, para su fortuna o desgracia, sin explicarse como, se encontraba de nueva cuenta en el centro de Tokio y había chocado contra la espalda de un tipo fornido y lleno de tatuajes.

El tipo lo miró mal y murmuró un par de cosas que no se escucharon muy agradables, aunque no las entendió. Era fácil adivinar que no estaba contento con el pequeño accidente y por la forma en la que él y sus compañeros iban vestidos, se podía dar una idea de que no era la clase de gente con la que uno se quisiera meter.

—Lo siento... digo, Come... Comena... Joder —balbuceó pues no recordaba ni una misera palabra en japones. Ese era un buen momento para que Draco o cualquier de sus amigos apareciera para llevárselo entre gritos y acusaciones, pero como algo le decía que eso no iba a pasar, volvió a emprender carrera.

Vaya noche, primero huyendo de una muerta y ahora escapando de una pandilla de japoneses que si bien no les entendía nada, estaba seguro de que si lo agarraban le iban a partir el alma. Así que de momento solo podía seguir corriendo por su vida o al menos integridad física.

* * *

**¿Entonces? ¿Les está gustando aunque sea un poquito? ¡Espero que si!**

**¡Gracias por leer! ^^**


	5. Kuchisake-Onna

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**La verdad que no pensaba actualizar nada porque esta historia apenas y la siguen y de las otras aún no completo los capítulos, pero como si sigo esperándome nos llegará navidad, al menos os dejo saber que sigo viva y pensando en vosotros. **

**Ojalan disfruten este ultimo seudocapi y el epilogo de esta historia rarita que no tiene mucho sentido.**

* * *

Las Onna

******Capítulo 5: Kuchisake-Onna**

Faltaban quince minutos antes de media noche y Draco Malfoy miraba con rencor su reloj de oro, así como los paquetes que reposaban en el suelo, junto a sus pies. El desgraciado de Blaise se había escapado para irse con aquella chica guapa y sus dos amigas se habían perdido entre tanta gente. Era imposible encontrar a cualquier de los tres en pleno centro de Tokyo y de noche.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era irse de regreso, pero sabía en el fondo que en caso de que estuvieran o no sus compañeros en la cabaña, alguien le iba a gritar y a reclamar por sus acciones. Podía escuchar en regaño de Theo con voz seria y fría, o los chillidos de Pansy en coro con los de Daphne, incluso llegaba a pensar como los profundos ojos verdes de Astoria le dedicarían una mirada de reproche por dejar a su hermana a su suerte en una ciudad desconocida. Fuese lo que fuera, no siempre era fácil ser la cabecilla del grupo, porque de alguna u otra forma, la responsabilidad de lo que les pasara a sus amigos recaía en sus hombros.

—Maldita sea, chicas celosas y tontas —gruñó molesto y echando otra mirada al rededor, con la absurda esperanza de que entre la gente las pudiera visualizar.

Nada. Varias muggles lindas le dedicaban una que otra mirada coqueta, tal vez porque no era común ver a un extranjero con su porte en ese lugar y solo. Él no les ponía atención, pues ni en circunstancias normales se rebajaría conversar con nadie que no fuese por lo menos una bruja mestiza. Lo único malo era que por culpa de esa indiferencia, ya se había formado un grupo de chicas a no mucha distancia de él. No les entendía ni un carajo, pero por la forma en la que lo miraban y la manera en la que algunas actuaban, como si tomaran fotos con unos pedazos rectangulares de plástico, se daba una idea de lo que podían estar diciendo.

—¿Necesita ayuda? —preguntó con un marcado acento una joven que lucía como Pansy, pero más delgada y con rasgos orientales.

Draco se le quedó mirando por unos segundos. ¿Qué debía de contestar exactamente? Claro que necesitaba ayuda, pero lo suyo no tenía mucho remedio. En el mejor de los casos, la joven terminaría ofreciéndose a acompañarlo para buscar a sus amigos y en el peor intentaría ligar con él. Ninguna de las dos opciones se le antojaba, por el simple hecho de que era una humana sin magia.

—No —contestó sereno, casi casual e indiferente—. Tan solo espero por unas amigas —apuntó, señalando los paquetes que se había quedado cargando las compras de todo mundo.

—¡Oh, lo siento entonces! —se disculpó la chica, continuando su camino como si nada.

Los ojos grises le siguieron con la mirada. Ahí iba su oportunidad para hacer cualquier otra cosa además de estar sentado como idiota, porque aunque no era la primera persona que se acercaba a ofrecer ayuda, si era la primera a la que le entendía, ya que él sabía tanto japones como de Runas Antiguas.

Suspiró cansado y se llevó las manos al rostro, el sueño le estaba entrando un poco. No había nada más que pudiera hacer. Lo mejor sería regresar a la cabaña y atenerse a las consecuencias de lo que fuera. Al final de cuentas, en dado caso de que Pansy, Daphne o Blaise no hubiesen vuelto aún, podía persuadir a Theo para que volviera con él a la ciudad y le ayudara con la búsqueda, pues el castaño tenía una facilidad con los idiomas y con los hechizos de rastreo. Se tendría que atener a un regaño, pero eso era lo de menos.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, cogió las bolsas y emprendió camino hacia el pozo que habían utilizado para aparecer ahí. Si no mal recordaba, tenía que decir algo como "_Honshu ni modoru_" y echar un poco de agua antes de saltar dentro.

—Para método que se les ocurrió —rezongó, agradeciendo más que nunca a los inventores de la red flu.

Sin más, recogió los varios paquetes del suelo y tomó rumbo por donde recordaba haber llegado hasta ese lugar. Se abrió paso entre la gente, evitando el contacto e ignorando al pequeño club de admiradoras que descaradamente le seguían y usaban esas cosas de plastico (celulares). Algo le hacía pensar que esas pobres ingenuas creían que él era una figura famosa o algo por el estilo, lo cual quizás no era mentira del todo, pero lejos de sentirse alagado, le resultaba tedioso que fueran tontas muggles quienes le dieran tanta atención.

Fastidiado, tras apenas avanzar unos cuantos metros, se propuso perderles entre la multitud. Así pues, valiéndose un poco del sentido común, decidió cruzar el parque por la zona central, en donde era más abundante la gente y los puestos rodantes. Caminó sin voltear atrás y con la barbilla alzada de forma altanera. Pasó a un lado de una fuente con luces, pensando en que, al salir del bloque del parque, debía tomar el camino hacia la izquierda, hasta topar con un negocio de antigüedades y después ir a la derecha hasta el pequeño templo.

Se concentraba en recordar el camino, pues lo único que le faltaba era perderse él también. Tan concentrado se quedó recordando el recorrido y pensando en sus amigos, que ni cuenta se dio cuando todo el bullicio se apagó a su alrededor. La tenue luz de los faroles del parque comenzaron a parpadear. Fue entonces que Draco detuvo su andar, encontrándose a si mismo en un desolado camino. La única otra persona que había ahí, era una chica sentada en una de las bancas del parque.

El rubio sintió un escalofrío al verla. Echó la mirada hacia atrás y no encontró rastro de más gente. Luego repitió la acción hacia adelante y tampoco alcanzó a visualizar más rastros de vida. ¿No se suponía que debería de estar cerca de la avenida principal?

—¿Watashi kirei? —preguntó la chica quien, sin explicación alguna, ahora se encontraba de pie frente a él.

Draco casi dio un salto por culpa del susto y maldijo a Merlín entre dientes, intentando mantener la compostura. Un Malfoy no puede andar por ahí haciendo el ridículo, menos con una chica muggle de por medio.

—No hablo japones —contestó cortante, arrastrando las palabras y decidido a continuar con su camino.

No entendía como demonios es que había terminado en esa zona tan desolada del parque, si minutos atrás estaba rodeado de gente, pero tampoco se quebraba demasiado la cabeza. Lo que le interesaba era salir de ahí. Avanzó apenas unos pasos, mas la joven volvió a ponerse frente a él. La mueca de disgusto no se hizo esperar. Malfoy estaba por comenzar con los insultos, de no ser porque la chica se adelantó en hablar.

—¿Soy hermosa? —preguntó la chica, hablando ahora en ingles y mirando intensamente a Draco con sus ojos verdes.

Por un momento el rubio perdió el piso, fijándose en su mirada. El chico hubiese jurado que se trataba de Astoria, ya que tenían el mismo color de cabello, la misma altura, esos ojos esmeralda y la mayor parte de su rostro estaba cubierto. Pero la voz delataba que no era el caso. Además si se miraba bien, esa joven tenía los ojos ligeramente rasgados como herencia de sus raíces orientales. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro para apartar la absurda idea, enfocándose en que tan solo se trataba de alguna muggle indigente, que muy posiblemente estaba mal de la cabeza.

—Tengo prisa —inquirió el rubio, aprovechando para echar una mirada arriba a abajo.

Examinó la vestimenta de la chica: Llevaba un abrigo negro, tan largo y holgado que ni siquiera le permitía ver si tenía buen cuerpo. Seguramente esa chica era un adefesio y tan desesperada de amor que intentaba embaucar a los hombres solo con sus ojos. ¡Menuda idiotez! Sin más, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, aunque eso implicara volver por donde había venido.

—Le agradecería mucho que me contestara —insistió ella, volviendo a colocarse frente a él y demostrando que no tenía intenciones de dejarlo ir hasta no obtener una respuesta.

El rubio frunció el ceño, exasperado. ¿Quién diantres se creía esa tipa? Para empezar, él no era la clase de chico que andaba alagando mujeres. En el mejor de los casos se dejaba alagar por ellas y eso ya era un privilegio. Segundo de todo, a no ser que sacara una varita y una escoba, para él, ella era una corriente y vulgar muggle a la que no tenía por qué dirigirle ni media palabra. Era inferior a él. No merecía su atención.

—No me interesa —dijo tajante, arrugando la nariz como si estuviese oliendo algo asqueroso.

—¿No le parezco hermosa? —de nuevo la pregunta y esa mirada de desasosiego.

—¡No! —bramó molesto por la existencia, ignorando la gravedad de su error.

La joven se quedó en silencio y bajó su mirada como si sintiera vergüenza. Draco no se sintió mal, muy por el contrario, exhaló aliviado por haberle puesto fin al asunto y siguió su rumbo. O por lo menos lo intentó, porque una mano se colocó en su hombro, obligandolo a detenerse. Él se giró con el ceño fruncido, dispuesto a decirle unas cuantas cosas no muy agradables a la chica, pero las palabras se murieron en su garganta al verle la boca a aquella castaña. Detrás de aquella cubierta que había llevado puesta, se encontraba una sonrisa de pesadilla, con dientes chuecos y llenos de sangre. La quijada estaba desencajada a causa de los cortes que se le habían echo desde la comisura de los labios hasta las orejas y la lengua colgaba como un gusano rojizo y baboso.

—¿No soy hermosa? —balbuceó el espectro, mostrándole unas tijeras al rubio.

El heredero Malfoy no necesitó que le explicaran demasiado por donde iba el asunto. Ese era uno de los seres de los que les había advertido Theo. Uno que, por cierto, parecía que tenía las intenciones de darle una sonrisa como la suya.

—¡No! ¡No lo eres! —reiteró, notando como el miedo causaba un nudo en su estomago.

Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y de su chaqueta sacó su varita, esperando que eso pudiera funcionar. Kuchisake se abalanzó sobre él, furiosa, dispuesta a causarle el mayor daño posible a su victima. No obstante, el protego que lanzó Draco, sirvió como defensa temporal. El espectro chocó contra la barrera, pero se volvió a abalanzar, todavía más molesta que antes. Él, por su parte, aprovechó para escapar, dejando botados las bolsas de compras en el suelo.

Corrió hasta que su pecho comenzó a arder y sus pulmones le pidieron un descanso. Cayó de rodillas frente a un puesto de comida rápida y solo entonces, cuando una chica le ofreció de su bebida, notó que estaba de vuelta con la gente y aquella aparición había quedado atrás. ¿Quién lo mandaba a andarse burlando de lo que no conocía? Quizás no lo admitiría, pero debía de comenzar a hacerle más caso a Theo de ahí en adelante. No por nada su amigo era el más inteligente del grupo.

* * *

**¿Algo que decirme o reclamarme? D:**

**No me ignoren vilmente, que si vosotros no soy nada como escritora :c**

**Ya en plan más serio, apenas y he tenido tiempo para respirar. Hoy es el primer día en toda la semana que me siento y agarro la lap por más de diez minutos, por eso no he actualizado nada más. Tengo los campitulos avanzados, pero debo terminarlos y aprovechando que el lunes no hay clases, lo intentaré hacer. ¡Lo prometo!**

**Fuera de ello, ¡gracias por leer! ^^**

**¡Saludos y besos! ¡Que tengan buen fin de semana!**


	6. Prologo

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**¡Gracias a MM y a rbensach por comentarme! No recuerdo bien si les contesté por privado, pero me alegra mucho que les agradara c:**

**Y espero de todo corazón que fuese de vuestro agrado estos últimos dos capis.**

**¡Besos a todos!**

* * *

Las Onna

**Epilogo**

El sol de la mañana se asomó detrás de unas montañas cubiertas de blanca nieve. El rocío matutino estaba congelado a causa del frío, pero aún así el espectáculo era hermoso para quien supiera apreciarlo. Una vista así solo se conseguía desde aquellas cabañas en Honshu. Lamentablemente, cierto grupo de serpientes no estaban interesados en lo más mínimo en eso. Por el contrario, los chicos no querían volver a escuchar mencionar ningún lugar de Japón.

—Pero acabamos de llegar —se quejaba Tracy, quien la había pasado muy bien la noche anterior.

Draco, Theo y Blaise, se encontraban en la entrada con sus maletas hechas. Lo ocurrido la noche anterior les había hecho reconsiderar la idea de que incluso unas vacaciones en la Madriguera Weasley podían ser mejor.

—No me importa, yo me largo —sentenció el rubio, chasqueando la lengua. Después de su carrera, consiguió volver a la cabaña, solo para descubrir que ya todos habían regresado antes de él.

—Y yo me voy con él —apoyó el moreno. Zabini se había escapado por los pelos de aquel grupo de pandilleros, pero seguía siendo atormentado por la imagen mental de aquel espectro con el que se había estado besuqueando. Inconscientemente le daban arcadas cada que lo recordaba.

—Personalmente, creo que me ha ciado mal la comida de acá —argumentó el castaño, excusando el por qué apoyaba la idea de sus amigos, con quienes rara vez estaba de acuerdo en algo.

—¿Chicas? Un poco de ayuda no me caería mal —rezongó la rubia Davis, notando como sus amigas no estaban muy interesadas.

Daphne y Pansy seguían molestas por lo ocurrido en la salida, mientras que Astoria no se encontraba presente. Goyle era el único que desayunaba tranquilamente, ajeno a la discusión. Tres a favor y una en contra. La decisión era obvia, a menos que el resto del grupo reaccionara.

—Resignate, nos vamos Brasil —declaró Draco, mostrando uno de los panfletos de viajes que había conservado.

—Pasaremos navidad y año nuevo en una playa, ¡alegrate! —animó Blaise, sintiendo un escalofrío al imaginar a la muerta en traje de baño. Necesitaría terapia o un buen desmemorizador para olvidar a aquel ser de ultratumba.

—¿Y que pasó con eso de blanca navidad? —siguió argumentando la chica a su favor. Aunque era obvio que ya había perdido, no se quería rendir tan fácil.

—No seas infantil —bufó el rubio.

Tracy frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos. Si al menos alguno de esos tres le dieran una buena explicación, entendería el porque de aquel cambio. Realmente no le importaba demasiado a donde fuera, no mientras hubiera fiesta. Pero le molestaba mucho no saber qué estaba pasando.

—¡Que monas! —chilló Pansy, sacándole un susto a más de uno.

Los chicos se voltearon y notaron como la morena se acercaba a Astoria, quien convenientemente acababa de llegar. Nadie había notado a que horas había salido la castaña, pero si notaron lo que traía consigo: dos muñecas más de porcelana que se unirían a su reciente colección.

—Son Kuchisake y Hone —explicó la menor de las Greengrass, muy contenta y mostrando aquellas muñecas, fieles copias de los espectros de verdad—. Las compré para que le hicieran compañía a Yuki —dijo, actuando como una niña pequeña con sus muñecas—. Así las hermanas Onna estarán juntas —añadió infantil.

—Están lindas, aunque dan algo de miedo, ¿no creen? —comentó Daphne, dejando su enojo un poco de lado.

Theo ya estaba curado de espanto, por lo que apenas sonrió con incomodidad. Sin embargo, Draco y Blaise no pudieron reprimirse con tanta naturalidad al ver de nuevo a aquellos seres en miniatura. Ambos sufrieron la reacción que Nott suprimió la noche anterior: Una carcajada de desquiciados, que les erizó el cabello de la nuca a los demás, se les escapó. Al tiempo que tomaban sus baúles y se marchaban a toda prisa.

—¡Ey! ¡Esperen! —les llamó Tracy, pero los aludidos no voltearon.

Ninguno dijo nunca lo que por separado les ocurrió, pero entre ellos se hicieron una idea de lo que había pasado. Sobre todo, Astoria no tardó en notar la hostilidad que mostraban los amigos de su hermana para con sus muñecas.

* * *

**-Se va a esconder en caso de tomatazos-**

**Ahora si, apenas termine mi tarea y limpie mi casa, me dedicaré solamente a los Long Fic y luego a unos cuantos Shots que he tenido en mente. Honestamente tengo ganas de escribir un Drastoria con Smut pero no sé ni por donde empezarlo. **

**En fin, ¡saludos!**

**-Ophe.**


End file.
